


Chastisement

by spowell Count Dracula series (SPowell)



Series: Count Dracula [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Humiliation, M/M, Mind Control, OOC, Undead, Vampires, blood-sucking, dark!fic, dub-con, enslavement, evil!Merlin, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:23:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2717069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPowell/pseuds/spowell%20Count%20Dracula%20series
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur's discovered with the three women.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chastisement

**Author's Note:**

> As I said in the beginning, heed the warnings. The next chapter (not this one) will contain bondage. I feel I must remind you that the very nature of Dracula is a non-con situation. If squicked and unsure, please don't read. This will get a little dark. This is a supernatural, highly sexual fic and not meant in any way as fluff.  
> You have been warned--please do not continue reading if you aren't into this type of thing. NON-CON. DARK. EVIL!MERLIN.

The women were beautiful and extremely alluring. Arthur blinked, trying to clear his head. His neck and groin ached terribly, but with no pleasant tingling sensation he normally felt when the Count was around.

“Come to us, Brother,” the women entreated, and Arthur found himself taking a step forward.

Since entering Dracula’s castle, Arthur's will had not been his own, although he was somewhat cognizant of the fact that he had not been dreaming when he’d been with the Count. He was attracted to the man in mysterious ways that defied explanation. Arthur had never before been aware that he’d welcome a man’s touch. He still wasn’t sure he would again if it did not come from the Count himself. Arthur felt for the man in complicated ways he was not willing to examine at present. His body yearned for him, yes, but also his mind and heart. There was something there to be had, if Arthur could just grasp it.

While Arthur knew these things, he also remembered that he had responsibilities at home—a fiancée waiting for him and a wedding date set for Christmas. He did not know what it all meant—he was frankly too tired to contemplate it.

The women sank into the bed, moving subtly to make room for Arthur, their hands moving over him, removing clothing and touching his hot skin.

“Welcome, Brother.”

“Welcome.”

“Brother, welcome.”

Lips skimmed his arms, chest, thighs. Arthur floated on the edge of a desire held back by the stabbing pain in his neck and groin that only grew worse the more the women touched him.

“Lovely Brother, sweet Brother…”

Arthur gasped, arching as a small hand gripped his erection. When nimble fingers moved over the bite mark there, he screamed out, not in ecstasy, but in pain. The hand let go.

“It is too late,” Morgana intoned. “He is his.”

The women settled then, the tone immediately changing from sexual need to comforting affection. Yvette ran her fingers through Arthur’s hair, cheek resting on his head, while Marcella stroked his back. Morgana’s nude form rested against Arthur’s, and he remained hard against her belly; but she made no move further move to seduce him, but rather snuggled against him almost purring with contentment.

Time no longer had meaning. Arthur was vaguely aware of the sun peeping over the mountains and the women stirring when a male voice barked from the doorway.

“My master will not be well-pleased about this!” Cenred stood tall and imposing in the doorway, a scowling frown on his face.

Morgana sat up and, casting a look toward the window, got to her feet.

“Come, sisters. It is bed time.” They each filed out, squeezing past Cenred in the doorway, their nipples brushing his chest as they went. Cenred’s expression never changed.

“Looks like you’re in for some punishment.” A smile spread across Cenred’s face before he retreated into the hallway and shut the door. Arthur heard a key turn in the lock.

Sometime later, Arthur awakened at the creak of the door pushing open. The room was cast in shadow. Outside, the elusive sun once again sank below the horizon. The bed dipped and a cool hand—one Arthur thought he’d recognize anywhere—came to rest on Arthur’s leg. Arthur’s cock hardened in an instant, pounding furiously.

“Do you not realize what we are to one another?” The Count asked, stroking the soft skin of Arthur’s inner thigh, thumb lightly touching his ball sac.

Arthur moaned, the bite marks in his groin and thigh throbbing mercilessly.

Dracula peered at him through the shadows with vivid blue eyes. Leaning close, he whispered. “You are my blood-mate, and I long to drink from you. My lips have not touched another since partaking from you.”

The words sent ripples of pleasure through Arthur’s body. He wanted the Count’s lips on him more than anything. He lifted his chin, baring his neck, and the Count jerked, as though fighting to hold himself back.

“Alas, I cannot,” the Count said mournfully. “Cenred tells me you lay with the three sisters.”

“Nothing happened,” Arthur rasped out, reaching for the Count, who moved swiftly backward, although his fingers continued to stroke Arthur’s thigh and sac.

“Of course not. You are mine. But you came to them…let them touch your naked body, your hair…” the Count’s gaze went to Arthur’s head, eyes caressing.

“It was nothing,” Arthur found himself scrambling to say. “It wasn’t anything like being with you.” He wanted to pull the Count forward—to force those lips to touch his skin.

The Count smiled and leaned in, lips almost brushing Arthur’s face as he said, “and we will be together again, my love. After you learn your lesson. Cenred!”

Cenred appeared inside the door, a malevolent expression on his face.

Dracula stared at Arthur, eyes moving longingly over his still-nude form.

“You have displeased me, blood-mate, and after I have gone to great lengths to remove obstacles between us. You must learn, through punishment, to behave, but my feelings for you and our incomplete bond do not allow me to do the punishing myself as of yet. One day you will be a willing and obedient lover to me, and it will please you as much as it pleases me. But for now, Cenred will have to do my work for me. When it is over, I will drink from you again, my angel.”

Turning, his cape casting a brief wind over Arthur’s nude form, Dracula swept out of the room.

Cenred moved forward, replacing the Count in Arthur’s vision, and cold fear ran through Arthur at the look in the man’s eyes.

“Now, beauty,” Cenred said with mock-sweetness, “it’s time for your punishment. To the dungeon we go.”

 

 


End file.
